Relationships: Life And All Its Contrasts
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: This is what happens when I (The author) is up at 2:00 AM with nothing to do with no ability to sleep. Basically a look into why I ship a certain pair of RWBY characters. P.S. I labeled it as spiritual because I couldn't think of what else to describe it as. Hope you enjoy. (Update) I'm currently considering making a series of one-shots about character relationships in RWBY.


**I have no idea what I just wrote, as I'm not certain if this is spiritual, philosophical, poetic, or what. But I do know that this (in a very weird way) sums up why I ship the two RWBY Characters that this story focuses on.**

 **Life And All Its Contrasts**

The contrast between them was self-evident. She was cold and calculating. He was warm and emotional. She was caged within herself, unwilling to allow others in. He was loose, always willing to expose himself to those around him. She was trying to be better than everyone else. He was trying to be as good everyone else. She was forced to have her heritage control her. He had chosen to let his heritage define him.

So naturally, when these two opposites first met, it was full of misunderstanding. How could it not? They were so different in everything about them they couldn't help but not understand each other. He thought she needed to loosen. She thought he needed to harden. Even they're responses to the discovery of their differences were different. He wanted to approach. She wanted to avoid.

His approach was always countered by her avoidance. Her avoidance was always countered by his approach. She was too terrified by his potential motives to let him near her heart. He was too enraptured by her potential warmth to let her leave his heart.

They both had strengths and flaws, each the opposite to the other. She was strong, yet unsure. He was weak, yet hopeful. She was certain of her ability. He was unaware of his ability.

Yes indeed, the contrasts between them were absolute. And it seemed certain that any interaction between them were doomed to conflict. That they could never find common ground. But even the most different have similarities. It only requires an outsider to show the connection.

An outsider appeared to her, one that she thought she could open up to. An outsider appeared to him, one that offered him what he wanted. Events would lead them to try and be complete with the help of these outsiders. And they were content. For they seemed at first to understand them, and made them move on from their opposite. But the contrast of their opposite would remain in each other's thoughts, however faint.

Her outsider wounded her, rewarding her with disrespect to her trust. His outsider protected him, rewarding him with feels he held not in return. They had been attracted to their respective outsiders through hope of completion of themselves. But both choice unwisely.

She had her heart weighted by pain. He had his heart weighted by guilt. Both where stripped bare to their outsiders and suffered for it. They sought completion to they're strengths and flaws and where weakened for it. They both suffered in silence. Neither willing to risk completing themselves for fear of further devastation.

It would be a long time, many years in fact, before a chance encounter between the two opposites would allow them to interact. She admitted her sorrow at the betrayal she suffered from her outsider. He admitted his guilt for the lack of mutual feelings with his outsider. And for the first time, the two opposites admitted the mistakes they made. They found common ground with their opposite.

It would be a long and slow journey for them. But slowly the contrasts, which had hampered their understanding, allowed them to enhance their understanding. Where contrast had built rifts, it now built bridges. Until one day, without even knowing when it happened, they realized they had completed each other. Through their contrasts, they both realized that the pieces they each were missing where within the other. He was the one who softened her heart. She was the one who hardened his mind.

They completed each other.

Through their contrasts.

 **Author's Note:**

 **The characters names are never mentioned in this… whatever this is, but I think I made clear enough for everyone to know who this is about.**

 **If there is a message in this, it would be the simple saying: 'opposites attract'**


End file.
